


sexual waffle iron

by curliesfries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, angsty Cooper, smp live - Freeform, soft traves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curliesfries/pseuds/curliesfries
Summary: Travis was working hard on keeping his youtube persona, he didn't want his audience to see him so negatively. After realizing he might have more than friendly feelings towards his best friend, maybe Travis was turning into the bad guy?
Relationships: Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, cooper schulz - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	1. blue waffle

"Chat are you excited! c-cause I'm pretty excited" Travis asked. Almost hopping from his seat, watching the nonstop spate of viewers pour into his live stream, along with their typical chants of agreement.

**smacklebb: EPIC GAMER TIME BOYS**

The easiest part of streaming to Travis was that he never really had to show his face. His hoodie tied to cover most of his face, trying to make himself as cozy as possible in his small soon-to-be-not bedroom. After deciding not attend college, the conversation with his parents being a little awkward having to explain that he was making enough money "sitting on his ass all day and playing games" to afford to move out and live with other content creators/people he considered family (spending another 30 minutes convincing his parents that they weren't psychopaths trying to murder him).

Travis felt at bliss with his current living situation after being asked by Carson to move into a house together. He wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self that he would be exactly like the same content creators he was watching during his free time.

Humming as he tied to do his best scanning through the messages flying in chat one caught his eye:

**man_with_no_socks_on: DO YOU KNOW WHAT A BLUE WAFFLE IS CHILD?**

"Wait chat what's a blue waffle?" Instantly tabbing out of the Minecraft loading screen and pulling up google chrome deciding to censor the view by pulling the tab off the display screen the boy learning from other streamers mistakes.

"Is it like a snack or something? sounds super yummy."

"Don't google it?" Travis went against chat's wishes, his interest now reaching a new peak already typing the two words in the search bar and clicking images. 

The stream reaching a silent moment as Travis instantly exiting out of the tab in pure disgust a shiver of horror rushing down his spine.

_"I'm gonna-uh join the voice call now..."_


	2. discovered feelings?

"Coopie, I'm telling them we're moving in together!" The excitement wasn't hard to discover from either party. When Cooper first got the text from Carson he thought it was some weird prank until Josh was pulled into the group chat and confirm everyone the situation was being put into action.

Cooper couldn't wrap his head around the idea at first mostly, because of the current mental state he had to throw himself under but also it was a free ticket to move away from his current toxic living situation. He couldn't handle the constant stress his mother put him under constantly asking him for cash, degrading his existence, having to record when she was off at work without her slamming into his room telling him off.

He also noticed the flood of messages from his viewers, a couple of POGS being seen over the copy and paste shit memes begging to be noticed.

"Hell yeah, next month is gonna be the move." As if the spamming could get any faster Carson had decided to raid Cooper's stream, sitting back in his office chair in a slump (admittedly high off his ass) watching as the viewers all celebrated their favorite creator's next step in life.

**somecringeassfangirl: more traves/cooper content for the win!!!**

Cooper cringed hating the weird fetishment his fans had with him dating Travis. if anything, Cooper wasn't even gay. He didn't understand why people would ship them together, he didn't have anything against gay people. He just didn't want to be gay?

"Uh fuck you, that's weird but thanks for the money" He shot from under his breath, not wanting the donation to ruin his mood. He saw some people mentioning the user and attacking them for being weird. An uncomfortable feeling brewing in the bottom of his stomach as he stopped what he was doing in-game and deafened his mic in the discord call to talk to his stream.

"Guys don't give the person shit okay? I just don't want to be seeing porn and other gay shit about me and my friends it's fucking gross...so can we just drop that shit?" The chat catching on instantly noticing his clear annoyance. Addressing the subject seemly causing the comment to form some sort of argument within the chat, noticing that some of the viewers were saying things like "homophobic" or "you're only offended because it's true"

"I think the chat needs to go on sub-mode actually" he sighed ignoring the cleanse of chat completely and continued to carry his stream ignoring the chat completely and unmuting his mic on discord.

after a long hour of neglecting to read his chat and his eyes straining from staring at the computer screen all day, Cooper bid his friends goodbye. Not waiting for a reply disconnecting from the discord call, logging from the smplive server, and Abruptly ending his stream.

Deciding to stretch his legs Cooper blessed himself for ending the stream, hearing his mother's car pull into the driveway. Shuffling in only his pajama bottoms to the kitchen grabbing the first thing he saw opening the fridge, noticing how hungry he was. Maybe the feeling in his stomach was just him forgetting to eat breakfast?

"Well, if it isn't Mr.Youtube star" The greeting causing the apple he was eating to suddenly taste sour. Cooper's mother entering the house with her usually snooty attitude she had coming back from work. The two shared the same resting bitch face and sass. Being a bitch was just genetics for him.

"No autographs or flash photography please." The sour tone causing tension in the small marbled kitchen. Cooper's mother only sighing pushing her way through to get into the fridge.

"Jesus, Coop-why didn't you tell me we didn't have any milk?" He couldn't do anything but shrug behind his mother having enough sense to know to respond with his usual snapback would result in them getting in another agreement too early in the morning.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit" Knowing the announcement went upon deaf ears Cooper got dressed into something more decent for being seen outside and grabbed his skateboard and wireless headphones before steeping outside agreeing with the weather. His destination being a neighborhood skate park he had been hanging out at since he first got into skateboarding.

While vibing to the playlist he had on shuffle trying to catch his breath from pushing himself a little harder than usual. Scrolling through his twitter seeing the replies of many people calling him homophobic the boy scuffed type out a reply only to delete everything he wrote seeing some of his fans already replying to the tweets defending him he slightly flinched hearing the notification of a text message ring form his phone

**Travis: you down to record later today? Just us?**

The boy didn't want to admit that his heart was beating a lot quicker than normal. Choosing to ignore the weird feeling in his chest he got receiving such messages from his best friend. He couldn't be gay. Cooper. No way. 


	3. from a new perspective

**_Somebitchassnaenaebaby: -pogchamp- more travis/cooper fanfics in bound boyss!!_ **

Travis couldn't help but flinch reading the comment, letting out a strangled "W-what da heck?" playing it off as something happening in-game. Watching as it was swept away by the others, his fans were too used to him spluttering out random shit, that they didn't bother to bat an eye.

The skill Travis had managed to develop over time, being a faceless content creator was; he could easily mask his mood through a screen. It also helped not having to worry about appearance all the time, only showing his face to other members of the goop gang he didn't really expect to be one of those YouTubers that hid their face behind a mask. It was just a convenient situation that unfolded as time continued on.

Travis could only admit to finding his own source of happiness only recently, after meeting the people he considered his friends online. his life started to become a lot less complicated, working graveyard shifts, on top of completing his missing credits to smoothly graduate high school. He worked hard so his parents would let him continue streaming full-time as a job.

His views started to pick up and he was personally at a good place to call himself financially stable, almost jumping around in excitement after Carson invited him to stay at the goop gang house.

"I'm actually gonna hop off guys." hearing Cooper finally speak in the discord call, made his ears quirk. Travis noticed the awkward silence Cooper was giving throughout the session, not wanting to nick-pick at the situation just assuming he was conversating with his own chat most of the time.

Before Travis could bid his best friend goodbye, a dropped notification blurted silencing his reply. It didn't take long for the chat to fire up about it, the flood of people heavily reacting to Cooper's disrespectful actions, Travis choosing to ignore the messages not shifting from his elated mood trying his best to shift the situation into something totally new.

"Guys, guys, remember next month I'll be moving in with my pals!" Travis hyped, as he reached the end of his stream, promoting the newly found out announcement once more. Wanting to keep his viewers on their toes, as he exited from his stream. He couldn't help but have a certain brunette on the mind, as he stood up from his chair to stretch. Shuffling in his sweater pockets for his phone. 

Travis didn't see anything wrong with spamming all his friends with none sense memes or just pointless rants, he felt comfortable being weird around the people he trusted, he didn't understand why he would hesitate to send messages to Cooper or why his face felt flushed red as his hands slightly shook, tapping across the screen. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, before letting out an audible sigh as the message went through. Trying to ignore the sudden frozen feeling that washed over his entire body.

**_Travis: you down to record later today? Just us?_ **

**Coopie: Hell yeah I'm down, also shit sorry, my chat was kinda being assholes had to dip**


	4. face reveal

  
  
**traves has uploaded a new video!**

Travis groaned, rubbing the spot on his head that Carson aimed the thrown ball at. Unable to hold the pained expression pulled on his face abrupting into a fit of giggles in front of the camera. He had to admit the weird shyness that washed over, in having the camera pointed directly at his face randomly. Carson having the beg him to do a face reveal, coming inconclusive with the future videos they had planned we wanted everyone to have their face shown as the goop gangs brand.

"Watch this shit get like two-million views" Carson giggled, going back to scrolling on Twitter Josh quickly shuffled back to bed, noticing his presence was no longer needed, he dipped completely no one having to tell him twice.

"yeah because people like to be horny on main and call him a fucking soy boy or something" Cooper agreed, leaning onto the doorframe of the room. His arms folded, Travis tried not to give him any lingering looks, his mind being on constant alert ever since he moved into the house.

It also meant trying his best to avoid being alone with Cooper. at any cost, the plan was putting a slight strain on their relationship. 

But Travis just didn't want to be around Cooper, until he could figure why he would get a weird straining feeling in his chest whenever Cooper would give him the slightest bit of attention. Sure, he was known for being an attention whore, but not even Ted's compliments could form the same pit in his stomach as Cooper did. 

As for Cooper, he tried to not look so hurt whenever the curly-haired kid jumped the stick to not stick around whenever he was near. Travis would always make up some silly excuse, of needing to catch up on editing or having to plan a stream beforehand. Leaving Cooper with nothing but confusion. Cooper just saw it as another challenge though. 

Testing Travis's limits, being more touchy than usual, standing more his in personal space, and call him more stupid little nicknames. Just to earn any, literally any reaction from Travis. Right now he considered it a crime that Travis was ignoring him.

"People don't call me soy boy... I think it's mostly just, like a bean or small with the little swirly O" Travis grumbled, flopping into Carson's gaming chair after taking the SD card out of the camera. He would always ask for Carson's help whenever he made a video to see it was funny or not. 

Ever since they moved in together, he would just find himself lounging in Carson's room more often. Seeking his eye of approval on everything he did (Surprisingly he saw Carson as a parenting role and Josh as the twice-divorced grumpy aunt). 

Cooper gave Travis a little glance before huffing away getting ready to start his own stream.


	5. steak dinner

"I'm all tired out chat, I think it's about time I hop off." Travis groaned leaning back into his chair the stringing feeling of pins and needles running against his leg.

He bid another farewell, turning off his streaming and deciding to see what the rest of the house was up to. Hearing Carson's distant screams through the hallways walls. 

Travis took the choice of not deciding to open that can of worms, shuffling down the living room steps. Lounging down next to the weirdly normal-looking Ted, sitting in the middle of the couch with a ps4 controller locked into his fidgeting hands.

"Care to lose a couple of rounds, sir?" He asked, referring to the mortal combat battle in mid-swing. Travis giggled at the strange amount of focus his older friend put into the game.

"You seem to be doing pretty fine on your own" The unnoticed Cooper jabbed. From across the open room, sitting in the lazy chair wrapped in a Minecraft themed throw blanket. His long legs sticking out, torso completely snuggled up, Travis couldn't stop the sudden nervousness that arose from his chest.

Doing anything he could to avoid Cooper's menacing glance. Looking like an angry cat getting ready to pounce, his next victim being the poor Travis.

"Jesus fuck dude, you need to learn how to take an L" Ted surrendered, pausing the game and putting his hands up in defeat, chucking the controller into Cooper's direction. Luckily catching it finishing Ted's battle with ease. 

"what crawled up his ass" Ted whispered in Travis's earshot, before departing the room. Leaving the two to their own, Cooper seemly ignoring his friend's existence. Hyper-focused on overkilling the character he was going up against.

"I didn't know you played this" Travis commented, deciding to admit some sort of conversation.

"Do you hate me or something?" the question catching both off guard, Cooper continued to pretend like Travis wasn't in the same room. Travis readjusted his position on the couch and scratched the back of his neck 

"I don't know what you're even talking about." The response coming off more hostile and defensive then attended, Cooper actually exiting the entire game and glared. 

With nothing but complete annoyance expressed on his face, Travis becoming instantly uncomfortable in his position.

"The hell you don't you've been avoiding like the plague Travis." His voice shot like venom, Travis wished the couch would swallow him in, so he wouldn't have to continue this conversation.

"Just been busy editing I guess, sorry-you know if it seemed that way" he could feel his heartbeat banging against his chest like it was screaming to not be in the same room. Travis tried folding his arms not wanting anyone to notice how bad they were shaking.

He and Cooper would normally fuck around with each other all the time, so why did this feel different? Cooper couldn't actually be pissed at him right?

"look, I don't know what I did, so you can either tell me and I'll apologize or sit there and be a sulking little bitch about it. Your choice" The demand being like a gut punch to the stomach, Cooper waited for the silent response before storming out of the room. 

Leaving Travis with his thoughts just as a tear slipped down his cheek Carson entered the room, the front of his shirt damped as he carried an empty plate. 

Pausing seeing his friend stiff like a deer in headlights.

"You weren't like jacking off in here, where you?" 


	6. the plan

Travis and Cooper refused to makeup, both causing great distance from one another. Of course, the audience had noticed the awkward tension that rose between the two boys.

the absence of each other and clear distancing been shown in the crew's videos. Travis being left with the short end of the stick, his pothead tendencies getting the best of him. His room now smelling like a freshmen bathroom break. 

Cooper surprisingly coping in less hermit crab ways, always being out of the house last seen with his skateboard clutched by his side. 

Of course, the strain in their relationship caused some upbringing in the group, many of their recordings having to go under major cuts having to get rid of passive-aggressive comments and long pauses of silence. 

Ted decided to organize a trap.

Well as he called it "bonding time" finding himself on "Cooper's side" more than Travis's he decided to use the strong relationship he currently had with Cooper to his advantage. Getting Carson to do the same with Travis, seeing as the boy was using him as a comfort person. 

"I don't even understand what went wrong, one minute their all shits and giggles the next they can't even be in the same discord call together." Carson found himself in deep concentration, only agreeing to privately execute a plan. Reforming from telling the other members about their plotting the two men stayed up all night discussing the perfect situation.

"Hey, Cooper you doing anything right now?" Swinging into the boy's room Ted tried not the cringe noticing how sickly his friend looked, dirty laundry piling in the corner of his room, trashing from ordering uber eats all day scattered around. Depression being clear on his frail features.

"Oh no, I think I got some free time before I have to start editing why?" The plan was currently in motion. Ted holding a quick conversation with his pal holding a hand on his shoulder as he guided him towards his bedroom.

"I need some advice on something in my new video" being enough to get Cooper standing like a deer in headlights hearing the click of Ted's door locking as he was shoved into his bedroom. 

Travis returning the same look too confused to move to see as they both fell for the same stupid set up only Travis being tricked by Carson.

_"You two fuckers aren't coming out until you both makeup or one of you is dead."_


	7. awkward..

_"You two fuckers aren't coming out until you both makeup or one of you is dead."_

half an hour has passed, as the room had been filled with nothing but silence. Cooper smart enough to bring his phone everywhere he went scrolled through Twitter while resting on Carson's bed, Travis, of course, having the short end of the stick thinking he would only have to give a few quick tips and dip, was left with nothing but the spinning office chair to keep him company.

"Jesus, what do you want to eat?" Being the first thing said since they've both been thrown in the room together, Cooper trying to ignore the flinched reaction he got from Travis.

"I guess, whatever you want.." posing as more of a question, Travis turned in the chair not being able to stand the instant guilt that washed over him entirely. Being unsorted during decision making being famously one of Cooper's pet peeves, everyone knew about it. It was a way to easily push his buttons :)

"I'm just gonna get you a fucking bacon burger, cry about it later" Cooper retorted, his glare not even softening once turning to his phone. the air in the room once again becoming tense over Cooper's decisions in morphing into a brick wall. 


	8. make up?

Travis gave his all to swallow even one bite of his bacon cheeseburger, the lump in this throat making it more difficult to do the normal task. 

Cooper having to threaten Ted's entire bloodline for the tree of a man to unlock the bedroom door enough to slide the two delivery boxes in between the cracked door.

Tarvis just couldn't shake off the nervous feeling in his stomach, multitasking by holding back the overwhelming wanting to just break down and sob. Of course, he was stuck doing neither, afraid if he even opened his mouth that a cry would blurt out in front of the main person he didn't want to show weakness to. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it Travis felt like prey being played with until Cooper just decided to snap and end his suffering. He didn't want to complain though, a silent cooper is much scarier than Cooper openly showing his annoyance. 

Travis tried to sneak glances in his direction but stopped doing so when the two met eyes. Travis almost flinching at Cooper's dead glare pretending that he just had to stretch as a cover-up, he could still feel Cooper's gaze burning holes into the side of his skull. 

"Can you just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize at least?" Cooper surprisingly begged Travis from the other side of the room. It was the first time in awhile Travis felt actual disappointment and anger not at Cooper but at himself, for being the main reason the strain was placed on their relationship in the first place.

"You didn't do anything wrong! I just- just want everything to normal again" Travis tried to hide the crack in his voice and the quiver of his lip, as he suddenly began to cry from overwhelming emotions. He had to pull his sweatshirt sleeves over his wrist to wipe the running tears from his cheek.

Travis couldn't face Cooper, the little ounce of his pride demanding that he stayed facing away. 

And the sound of Travis whimpering made Cooper feel like complete shit. 

As much as he tried to keep up the edgy, tough-guy front he couldn't shake the heart-wrenching feeling in his chest, hearing Travis sniffle back tears. 

All because he was being a dick.

"uh okay, huh" Cooper scratched the back of his neck as a nervous tic, hesitating before standing up from the bed and approaching Travis. Treating him as if he was a ticking time bomb trying to cut the wires. 

Cooper stood behind Travis not really sure what to do with himself, he was never really the person to come to when you needed an emotional talk, if anything he was the person to give comedic relief in every friend group he's been in. 

"how about we just like to start all over? like we both say sorry and talk about our feelings and shit to get this all over with." Cooper suggested still awkwardly standing behind Travis who looked like a gentle little kid who got his bike stolen from Cooper's point of view 

"can we please" Travis pleaded to manage to push past the lump in his throat Cooper just couldn't wrap his head around the empty feeling in his stomach he's seen people cry all the time shit he's even made people cry but he's never felt this way towards anyone before 

"yeah dude, of course." Travis flinched feeling the sudden hand run through his hair from behind him. Cooper freezing once he noticed what he was doing his blood running cold as he quickly retreated his arm back to his side 

Travis took it as a sign of forgiveness seeing as it was the first since the whole situation Cooper even considered being this close to him, Travis couldn't stop the sudden readable smile from growing on his lips almost giggling in delight as well. 

"I'm so sorry Coopie I'm glad we're friends again!" Cooper almost choked on the imaginary rainbows and sparkles shooting from Travis's tornado of sudden excitement.

"Jesus, yeah me too" Cooper sighed almost wanting to punch the boy for being so easy to please.


	9. fuck.

everything is fucked.

even though he said everything would be okay Cooper fucking lied, ever since the two been locked into a room together he couldn't help the awkward silence or the wide-eyed surprising touches.

the worse part was Travis was completely oblivious to the effects he had on his best friend, his childlike demeanor made his head want to explode with unexplainable emotions.

and the worse part was he had no one to talk too during the entire crisis how would you ever bring up the fact that you could possibly be developing feelings for your guy best friend would you were pretty sure you never followed the gay agenda before?

trying to convince himself constantly that the sudden feeling of embarrassment was just in his head the entire time and that he was just worried for no reason

maybe he had anxiety?

searching the everlasting list of side effects a totally reliable site gave to him when entering in the side effects that fault like he was shifting through life or death.  
  
  
  
  



	10. zoo visit

(kinda based off of the: _we accepted Carson's Zoo Challenge..._ vlog, give it a watch for a better visual)

Travis truly felt as if everything was finally going okay, he wasn't fighting with his best friend anymore, all of the lunch club was enjoying each other's company in the large rented air BnB. Not to mention they were in a legal state, Travis felt as if he was living his life to the fullest.

Cooper, on the other hand, was a fucking mess. 

The lengthy fuck often finding himself lingering on memories alone at night, trying to convince himself every waking morning that fantasizing about your best friend of the same-sex was just a completing normal thing that your subconscious does to keep you on your toes. So why was it he couldn't stop imaging the most explicit shit? 

Dreams that left a troubling effect on his body, Cooper felt as if he were a teenager again from how many times he dazed off thinking about such things. Feeling extremely disgusted in himself it was hard to pretend like you weren't fantasizing about a person you didn't see every waking morning.

It was the same cycle of post handy time depression.

Cooper thought the zoo trip would loosen some of the natural stress and anxiety, tagging along with Ted, Charlie, and Schlatt the trio often uplighting him from the sad slump, he blessed whichever god was looking over him for not being paired with Travis during the events. 

between the public performance of adult embarrassment, Noah from the sidelines decided to pull Cooper away for a well-needed prep talk. Noah seemly built with uplifting sayings actually managed to subside some of Cooper's pent-up anxiousness.

Even while Charlie, while pretended to be a gorilla and Ted, got on all fours in front of them embodying his best 'lion' impression.

Cooper enjoyed talking to Noah and it really showed, Travis even noticing the conversation they were having and walked in front of them giving his 'best' bird(?) impression. 

A little part of him hoping it would at least get a chuckle from the blonde boy he managed to hide his disappointment quickly.

Jschlatt on the other hand saw right past Travis's bullshit. 

his first assumption being _"Cooper's just being an asshole to Travis again"_ not wanting the situation to play out like last time he offered to punch Cooper for Travis.

jabbing him right in the side before finishing his sentence.

Travis had managed to sneak his way into Cooper's group, such an innocent action turning Cooper into a walking ball of angsty mush. 

Here's the thing that Cooper absolutely hated about Travis's presence. 

You just couldn't help not smiling. 

Cooper wanted that, but not in the effects of someone he was trying to delete from his mental wank bank. 

Whenever Travis made stupid little jokes for content Cooper tried to keep the comments to a tamed low, making it his mission to avoid holding such unnecessary eye contact whenever they were around each other. 

His head instantly turning once Travis met his glance.

Cooper was pretty proud of himself for not ruining the zoo trip with his shitty mood swings, only having to face the many moments Travis decides to giggle about like a lost puppy. 

the zoo trip was a success mark on Cooper's calendar :)


End file.
